bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Evans
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1978–1979, 1982, 1985 | first = June 26, 1978 | last = November 18, 1985 | family = Mitchell | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Didi Porter (1982–85) | partner = | romances = Didi Whitfield Whitney Fox | father = Isaac Evans | mother = Addie Newman | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Tim Newman (1972–2000) | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = Ginny Newman | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = Faith Newman | sons = Mitch Evans | daughters = | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = True Evans | grandfathers = John Mitchell | grandmothers = Eleanor Mitchell | nephews = Rodney Banks | nieces = | uncles = Johnny Mitchell Gordy Mitchell Bill Mitchell | aunts = Dinah Love | cousins = | relatives = }} Isaac "Tiny" Evans, Jr. is a from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Tiny is the younger brother of Ginny Evans and the grandson of Reverend John and Eleanor Mitchell. A veteran of the Vietnam War, Tiny returns home in the summer of 1978 struggles to maintain employment because he suffers from un-diagnosed post-traumatic stress disorder. Storylines 1978–1979 Tiny, a young Vietnam war veteran returns home to Jericho City in June 1978. He struggles to keep a steady job because of his anger issues caused by PTSD from the war. Desperate and afraid to tell his grandfather John he has been fired again, Tiny begins selling his medications for money and reaches out to a local drug dealer for extra pills. Tiny is immediately smitten with the young and beautiful model, Whitney Fox – the daughter of fashion moguls Sterling Fox and Katheryn Fox. Whitney initially rejects him, but after Tiny rescues her grandmother Jennifer from a house fire, Whitney finally agrees to a date. While Jennifer likes Tiny a lot – Whitney's mother Katheryn believes Tiny isn't good enough for her daughter. Despite her disapproval, Whitney and Tiny begin dating. She reveals that she took a break from modeling to deal with depression but since meeting Tiny, she hadn't felt the need to continue taking her medication. Tiny confides in his sister Ginny that he wants to marry Whitney but Ginny advises him to take it slow as they haven't been dating long. Katheryn discovers Tiny is selling drugs and threatens to turn him into the police unless he breaks up with Whitney. Tiny reluctantly breaks up with Whitney after their date on Valentine's Day 1979. Whitney can't just walk away from Tiny and makes several attempts to rekindle their romance. However, she walks in on a drug deal gone wrong and Tiny steps in front of a bullet for her. Tiny is left temporarily paralyzed and Whitney agrees to help him recover. When Tiny realizes that Whitney homes they can get back together, Tiny decides checks into an army rehab facility in Virginia and leaves town in December 1979. 1982–1985 In July 1982, Tiny returns to Jericho City where he meets his son Mitchell for the first time and is reunited with his high school sweetheart, Deidre Johnson-Porter. The love birds pick up right where they left off and elope at the local wedding chapel on July 30 two weeks before Tiny goes back to his army base in Virginia. References External links Category:1950 births Category:Characters introduced in 1978 Category:1985 deaths Category:Mitchell family Category:Evans family